warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
The "Omens of War" Arc
"Omens of War" Is the first arc in PugglezeAllWing123's Warriors fanfiction series, Warriors: The Untold Legends. Basic Plotline The four Clans live in peace in their territory around the mountain. However, when arguments over territory strike up, Spottedstar of RiverClan knows something must be done. ThunderClan and WindClan seemed to be the main problem, and soon the ShadowClan leader, Moonstar, offers an alliance with RiverClan to stand up to ThunderClan and WindClan. Spottedstar accepts. Then, the RiverClan medicine cat, Snowshadow, comes back from the Moonfall at the half-moon with a strange prophecy: "Raging Storms Can Only be Stopped by Darkness and Torrenting Water." Books The Dark Prophecy 'Main Characters' *Snowshadow (Prologue) *Spottedstar (Main Book) *Cricketpaw (Main Book) 'Overview' When territory arguments strike up around the four Clans, RiverClan and ShadowClan form an alliance to stop WindClan and ThunderClan, who seems to be the main problem. When a strange prophecy is delivered, things start to get worse. Flaming Shadows 'Main Characters' *Jumpflame (Prologue) *Spottedstar (Main Book) *Cricketpaw (Main Book) 'Overview' Chaos is starting to rile up in the four Clans, and arguments start to break out. In RiverClan, patrols are coming back and reporting seeing ThunderClan cats fishing from the river. Angry, RiverClan starts to plan an attack. In ShadowClan, stress and in-Clan arguments are starting to form. Lack of prey and stress from the prophecy is starting to make life in ShadowClan harder and harder. River of Blood 'Main Characters' *Applestar (Prologue) *Spottedstar (Main Book) *Cricketpaw (Main book) 'Overview' Things are only getting worse between the four warrior Clans, and arguments are turning into battles and bloodshed. In RiverClan, attacks are planned against ThunderClan, and cats are starting to go crazy. In ShadowClan, border scuffles with WindClan are starting. Together, the two Clans band together for an attack on ThunderClan, only for WindClan to get involved, too. Fading Light 'Main Characters' *Snowshadow (Prologue) *Spottedstar (Main Book) *Cricketpaw (Main Book) 'Overview' Things have gotten tight between the Clans, and cats are starting to think things can't get any worse. In RiverClan, cats are getting restless, and cats are starving due to the lack of prey. And with some strange cats living up in the mountains, cats are starting to feel unsafe, even in their own nests. In ShadowClan, a full-on attack on WindClan is being planned, and Cricketpaw is trying to stop it, to no avail. A fight breaks out at a gathering, and cats know that this is the end of the rope. Night of Secrets 'Main Characters' *Moonstar (Prologue) *Spottedstar (Main Book) *Cricketpaw (Main Book) 'Overview' The Clans are on edge, and attacks are being planned left and right. In RiverClan, the problems with the cats in the mountains are getting worse, and cats have started dying from starvation. In ShadowClan, Cricketpaw is on edge, being surrounded by cats she can't trust with the knowledge she possesses. She goes to RiverClan and speaks to Snowshadow, and is greeted with her medicine cat name, Cricketfleck. Battle of Stars 'Main Characters' *Kestrelstar (Prologue) *Spottedstar (Main Book) *Cricketfleck (Main Book) 'Overview' The prophecy has been decoded, and all the Clans know the final battle is approaching. In RiverClan, they decide to confront the cats in the mountains, only to learn that they are SkyClan, the lost Clan that has come to settle back with the other Clans. SkyClan learns of the prophecy and the war, and agree to join on the side of RiverClan and ShadowClan. In ShadowClan, Cricketfleck is being swarmed by visions, all of bloodshed and death. When a huge attack is planned, Cricketfleck knows that it's time to fight, if the Clans are to survive. Category:Series Category:Book